Lo que haría por tí
by Maguita
Summary: ¿Que harías cuando te enteras de que la persona a la que amas está con otra? ¿Como reaccionaría esa persona al darse cuenta de lo que pasó?
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar con la historia quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, son de SEGA

/Nota: la letra _en cursiva_ es para los diálogos./

Bien empecemos:

* * *

Lloraba, no podía parar de llorar, sus amigos la habían dejado de lado, el amor de su vida la había reemplazado y ya nadie le hablaba. Siempre que intentaba organizar una salida, para poder divertirse y pasar tiempo con ellos, le decían que no. Y todo por culpa de aquella ardilla, que lo único que hacía era quitarle todo lo que tenía.

Lo único que la mantenía en pie, era saber que aún tenía oportunidad con Sonic y ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

Así es, ella es Amy Rose, quien en este momento se dirigía a la casa de Sonic para poder ir a una cita, claro que todavía no le había preguntado.

Para ella ese era un gran momento, entonces tenía que ir vestida para la ocasión, llevaba un vestido violeta con un escote en V, unos zapatos negros, el pelo levemente recogido y un poco de rubor.

_Espero que Sonic acepte salir conmigo_-mirándose al espejo- _después de todo me costó mucho lograr verme así, pero todo vale la pena si es por él._

Lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrar el celular e irse directamente a la casa de Sonic.

Pasado unos diez minutos Amy había llegado, pero había un problema, no se armaba de valor para pedirle la cita, pensaran como Amy Rose no se atrevía a pedirle a Sonic que pase un tiempo con ella, pero la razón era que se habían distanciado mucho el uno del otro y ya no sentía esa autoconfianza que tenía cuando estaba junto a él.

Se pasó otros cinco minutos para poder pensar como pedirle algo tan importante como eso, una vez que tuvo la idea se dispuso a efectuarla, tocó la puerta tres veces, esperó unos minutos…pero nada, nadie abría, volvió a tocar pero por lo visto no había nadie.

_Bueno tal vez salió a correr, supongo que podría buscarlo en el bosque_-dijo algo dubitativa, no sabía la razón pero estaba segura de que algo andaba mal-

Dicho esto se marchó hacia el bosque, en donde estaba segura de que encontraría al amor de su vida.

* * *

En otro lugar del bosque

_¿Entonces que querías mostrarme?_-dijo alguien (?

_Digamos que quiero mostrarte de lo que te pierdes _

_¿De qué hablas?_

_De esto_-lo besa-

* * *

Bueno hasta acá con el cap de hoy espero que pueda seguirlo mañana y que les haya gustado

Chau, nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar con esta hermosa (horrible) historia quiero aclarar que los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a SEGA.

/Nota: la letra en cursiva es para el diálogo o en otros casos monólogos/

Bien ahora sí con la hermosa y sensual (horrible y nerd) historia:

* * *

**En el capítulo de hoy:**

_¿En donde se habrá metido mi Sonic?_- preguntaba una consternada eriza de tez rosa al no encontrar a "su alma gemela"

En ese momento Amy escuchó voces, al principio no supo reconocer de quienes eran…pero luego de unos minutos, se maldijo mentalmente por estar ahí, conocía esas voces como a la palma de su mano eran las de su Sonic y Sally

De más está decir que ella sintió mucha curiosidad y como el viejo dicho dice "la curiosidad mató al gato" se llevó una no grata sorpresa al verlos besándose.

_¡No, no puede ser!-_se largó a llorar, su única chance de estar con Sonic se había desmoronado

Nunca había sufrido tanto en su vida, es decir, sabía que sus amigos la habían dejado sola pero pensaba que si pasaba más tiempo con Sonic podría ser feliz y tal vez podría volver a formar parte de ese equipo… pero no, tenía que aparecer esa (estúpida =3) ardilla y arruinar todo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pasaría con ella de ahora en adelante. No quería ser una emo como Shadow (Shadow: ¬¬ Yo: =D)

Ya en su casa, la eriza rosada se tiró al piso a llorar e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Muchas personas dicen que en esos momentos de la vida en los que se sufre, solo hay una solución para poder olvidarse de todo…el alcohol. Decidida fue hasta la nevera y agarró cuatro botellas de vodka, en menos de quince minutos se las había acabado todas, no satisfecha con esto se dirigió hacia el baño, abrió el botiquín y se tomó una botella entera de alcohol etílico (alcohol puro). El efecto fue inmediato, empezó a sentir su garganta quemar, se sentía mareada, pero que más daba si ya nadie la quería en esta vida, no tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía razón para vivir.

Solo para cerciorarse de que moriría tragó unas cuantas pastillas. Si no se moría por todo el alcohol que había tomado se moriría por una sobredosis, aunque ya era tarde, ya no había marcha atrás.

**P.O.V Amy**

Dolor, el dolor es lo único que siento, tengo un ardor en mi garganta, acompañado de muchas nauseas, mi vista se está nublando, no sé qué hacer, creo que hubiera sido mejor dejar una carta de despedida pero… ¿Quién la leería? Nadie viene a mi casa.

**Amy P.O.V END**

* * *

**P.O.V Cream**

Últimamente estuve muy lejos de Amy, ya no la veo con frecuencia y creo que no soy la única. Si me pongo a pensar los demás también lo hicieron, pobre Amy debe sentirse sola, tal vez si llamo a los chicos podríamos ir a su casa y sorprenderla. Claro exceptuando a Sally, sé que ellas no se llevan muy bien, cuando se conocieron ya podía sentirse la tensión en el aire.

-llamando al taller de Tails- _Hola_

_Hola ¿Quién es?_- atendió el zorro de dos colas-

_Tails que bueno que atendiste, soy yo, Cream-_dije alegre-

_Oh Creamy! Eras tú. ¿Sucede algo?_

_No, nada malo, solo quería saber si no podías llamar a los demás, es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Amy y quiero que todos estén presentes_

_Claro, sabes, haces muy bien, hace rato que no la vemos_

_Lo sé_-respondí algo nostálgica-

_Ahora mismo los llamo y en menos de diez minutos estaremos en la casa de Amy_

_Gracias Tails, muchas gracias, nos vemos_

_Adiós_-colgó el teléfono-

Preparé una torta de chocolate, guardé un par de bebidas y algunos sándwiches, quería hacer un tipo de picnic solo que en la casa de Amy, sé que estará muy feliz de vernos.

**Cream P.O.V END **

Continuara….

* * *

Sé que tardé mucho en publicarlo y que es muuuy corto, pero tuve un par de pruebas para las que tuve que estudiar mucho, les pido perdón.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, les prometo que es fic será SONAMY! Lo juro, solo tienen que esperar un poco.

Besos, nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Antes de-**

**Shadow: siempre empiezas igual, cambia un poco**

**Callate! ¬.¬ te golpearía si no fueras tan sexy**

**Shadow: lo sé soy irresistible**

…**Bueno como decía, les quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews que dejaron. También quiero agradecer los consejos que me están dando, me alegra que les guste la historia :D**

**Aviso: Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega (Llegará el día en que me haga millonaria y compre los derechos!(?))**

_/Nota: la letra en cursiva es para los diálogos y en otros casos los monólogos/_

* * *

**P.O.V Sonic**

Si realmente lo pienso, desde el momento en el que Sally volvió tuve la esperanza de que estaríamos juntos de nuevo, pero al pasar los días me di cuenta de que la situación había cambiado, no sentía lo mismo que antes, faltaba esa…"chispa". Cuando ella me besó sentí…repugnancia, nunca me había pasado y menos con Sally, por suerte Tails me llamó e interrumpió la escena.

_Lo…lo siento Sally pero debo atender_-dije algo aliviado (Se preguntarán: ¿Sonic tiene celular? Y la respuesta es sí, si tiene, el gran misterio es en donde lo guarda ewe)

_Mmmm bueno pero que sea rápido que todavía tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte_-dijo un poco enojada y a la vez seductoramente.

_Hola-_

_Hola ¿Sonic?-_

_Hola Tails ¿Qué sucede?_

_Verás con Cream estuvimos pensando y decidimos hacerle una visita sorpresa a Amy ¿Qué piensas te unes? -_

_Claro_-contesté emocionado.

Cuando mi pequeño hermano me dijo eso, por dentro sentí una gran alegría, no sé la razón pero estoy seguro de que era por ver a Amy, es decir, no es que me guste, jeje, creo. Solo pienso que no la he visto por más de un mes. La extraño.

_Discúlpame Sally, pero_-inventé una excusa- _Tails tuvo un problema y debo ayudarlo_

_Pe…pero. AH! Yo tenía que decirte algo muy importante!_-comienzo a pensar de que está un tanto histérica.

_Pues tendrás que esperar. Adiós!-_luego de despedirme me fui directamente a la casa de Amy.

**Sonic P.O.V END**

* * *

**P.O.V Normal**

Cuando Sonic llegó ya todos estaban allí, incluyendo a Rouge y a Shadow (obligado a venirXD)

_Llegas tarde….como siempre_-dijo nuestro amargado pero sexy emo

_Bueno, no es mi culpa, estaba haciendo cosas muy importantes-_

_¿Cómo qué?_-pregunto el zorro de dos colas

_Eso…eso…..etto…..no importa que estaba haciendo, lo que importa es que llegué para ver a Amy-_

_Buen punto-_

_Entremos ya!-_grito una exaltada Cream

_Ya niñita! No grites_-dijo Knuckles y creyendo que la puerta estaba sin llave trata de entrar pero lo único que consigue es llevarse un buen golpe en la cabeza y caer al suelo

_Jajajajaja eres un Jajajajaja inútil_-no podía parar de reír Sonic

_Para ser un guardián eres demasiado estúpido_-agregó la Batgirl

_GRR! NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN RATA QUE VUELA!-_

_A QUIEN LE LLAMAS RATA!?-_fue cortada por un grito de Cream

_DEJEN DE PELEAR! PARECEN DOS ENAMORADOS! Vinimos a ver a Amy así que nos tranquilizaremos y entraremos ¿de acuerdo?_-(esa niña puede llegar a dar miedo a veces ._.)

_Señora si señora_-respondieron todos inclusive Shadow

_Emm…chicos tengo una duda ¿Cómo haremos para entrar en la casa si está cerrada?_-preguntó nuestro muy tonto Knuckles

_ARSH! Eso es obvio…nosotros….etto….no sé-_

_Entremos por la ventana, está abierta_-sugirió Sonic

_Buena idea_-respondió Cream

Una vez adentro lo que hicieron fue buscar a Amy pensando que estaba dormida, pero no la encontraban, buscaron por las habitaciones, la cocina y el living.

_Esto es una pérdida de tiempo_-dijo Shadow

_Chicos no se ustedes pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a Amy_-dijo Cream, muy asustada.

_Tranquila Honey, no debió haberle pasado nada_-intentó tranquilizar Rouge (Honey es el apodo que le puso)

_Oigan nos faltó buscarla en el baño-_

_No lo sé Silver, yo creo que si Amy está ahí y llegamos a verla nos matará_-Shadow moría del susto de ver de nuevo a Piko-Piko, digamos que no tuvo buenas experiencias.

_Entonces que entre una chica_-sugirió Blaze

_Yo lo haré_-respondió Rouge

_Suerte-_

Apenas entró cerró la puerta, por si Amy estaba ocupada haciendo sus cosas (ya saben bañarse, hacer del primero, hacer del segundo) pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarla tirada en el suelo, toda pálida, con ojeras. Pudo visualizar que junto a ella había una caja llena de pastillas. Pronto entendió todo, la primera palabra que había pasado por su cabeza fue "Sobredosis".

* * *

**P.O.V Rouge**

No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, la Amy que yo conozco nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. Ella era, corrección, ella _**es**_ la persona más alegre que conozco. Tiene un corazón puro, siempre piensa primero en los demás. Como haré para salir de aquí y contarle a todos lo sucedido. No puedo, Cream y Tails son muy pequeños para entender este tipo de cosas. Pero debemos llevarla rápido a un hospital, de lo contrario no saldrá de esto con vida. Necesito ayuda. Salí rápidamente del baño al ver que cuando intentaba despertarla no reaccionaba, todos me miraban, esperanzados pero yo solo negué la cabeza, dando a entender que ella no estaba allí.

_Honey, Einstein ¿por qué no van al patio? tal vez se quedó dormida allí_-intenté sonar lo más convincente posible

_Claro_-se van los dos

_Escuchen, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Amy está en el baño_-soy interrumpida por el idiota y sexy Knuckles

_Entonces ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS LES DIJISTE A CREAM Y TAILS QUE VAYAN AL PATIO!?-_

_Porque necesito que se distraigan un poco para poder contarles a ustedes lo que sucedió! Chicos esto es algo urgente tenemos que llevar a Amy al hospital_!-grité casi llorando, pero nadie entendía por qué

_¿De qué hablas?-_

_Amy está tirada en el baño y junto a ella hay un montón de pastillas-_

Al momento de decirlo el primero en reaccionar fue Sonic, que entró al baño, la cargó y salió de allí.

_Andando_-su voz parecía quebrada

_NO!-_grité_- necesitamos que Shadow nos lleve con un Chaos Control, sino los niños la verán-_

_De acuerdo….CHAOS CONTROL!-_

**Rouge P.O.V END**

* * *

**Sonic P.O.V **

No, no lo voy a aceptar, ella no se intentaría suicidar, no de esa forma y menos sin dejarnos una "despedida". Estoy seguro de que atrás de todo esto está Eggman, es decir, ella nunca nos abandonaría. No sin tener una buena razón.

En este mismo momento estamos en el hospital pero antes de irnos dejamos a Blaze con los pequeños, ella le explicará toda la situación y vendrán aquí.

En cuanto me entere de que Amy está a salvo investigaré su casa, tal vez alguien la manipuló, no sé, tal vez la obligaron y hay señales de lucha. Juro que quien le haya hecho esto me las pagará.

_¿Amigos de la paciente Rose Amy?-_preguntó el doctor

_Somos nosotros_-respondí algo nervioso

_Bueno, lamento decirles que ella está muy grave, ingirió muchas pastillas que mezcladas con el alcohol afectaron su organismo, por ahora está en un coma temporal, le haremos un par de estudios para medir el nivel de toxicidad y les avisaremos que es lo que sucede_

…_.What?!-_pregunté, al decir verdad, no entendí un cacahuate de lo que dijo

-Suspira-_Quiero decir que ella tomó demasiadas cosas y "emborrachó" a su organismo. Ahora está dormida temporalmente, nadie la puede despertar, le vamos a hacer pruebas para ver qué tan mal está.-_

_Ah! Ya entendí-_tanto le costaba decirme eso?- _y cree que se recuperará pronto?_

_En realidad, en este tipo de casos es muy difícil que el paciente salga con vida, pero créame señor The Hedgehog, que haremos todo lo posible para que se recupere_

_Muchas gracias…¿puedo pasar a verla?_-pregunté, todavía en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando.

_Claro, pero apúrate, el horario de visita está por terminar-_

_De acuerdo gracias-_

Corrí hasta la habitación 167, ahí es en donde se encontraba Amy, entré intentando no hacer tanto ruido y la encontré, estaba allí, sobre la camilla, con esa bata de hospital, que a decir verdad le sentaba muy bien, parecía un ángel, pude notar que tenía ojeras y su piel muy pálida. Eso me asustó, a mí me gusta verla alegre, con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene, ver sus preciosos ojos, su piel del color rosa, no de ésta manera, en una cama fría, conectada a un montón de aparatos y de triste apariencia. Daría lo que fuera para poder saber quién te hizo esto o si lo hiciste tú misma. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto Ames? No me gusta verte sufrir, es lo que más odio y sé que estás sufriendo ahora mismo.

**Sonic P.O.V. END**

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá voy a llegar con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y-**

**Shadow: lo ves?, siempre empiezas y terminas con lo mismo, deberías cambiar, se hace monótono**

**Cállate sexy emo ewe**

**Dejen reviews, SEE YA!**


End file.
